Frankie Cheeks
Franklin R. Cheeks was a survivor of the Devil's Flight roller coaster in Final Destination 3. He is a high school alumnus and a pervert. He had a sexual harassment on two girls, Ashley Freund and Ashlyn Halperin. Frankie was the third survivor to die Biography Frankie was resided in McKinley, Pennsylvania. He had already graduated out of high school, staying to have a sexual harassment on Ashley and Ashlyn. He attended the amusement park to celebrate their senior field trip. Final Destination 3 Frankie appears to Ashley and Ashlyn and records them, but they force him to leave. In the roller coaster, he tried to impress them, but they refuse him as they head to the roller coaster. He wins over Kevin by taking a seat, giving a chance to record Ashley and Ashlyn. After Wendy witnesses the roller is going to crash, she begins to freak out, causing a huge fight. After Ashley and Ashlyn saw the fight, they get irritated and leave, Frankie follows them. After the students were taken outside by the security, the roller coaster crashed just like in Wendy's premonition. Frankie attended Ashley and Ashlyn's funeral when they were burned to death, where he felt that it was his fault for their deaths. He also tried to kiss Julie Christensen, where he was rejected. 'Death' While at a drive-thru, an unmanned moving truck began to swerve down a sloped road. Kevin and Wendy were coincidentally behind him in Kevin's truck, and were trapped by an SUV behind them, as well as a Hice Pale Ale truck which backed up far too close to Kevin's truck, smashing the right side of it. Kevin tried to pull up or pull back, but an unidentified man merely flipped them off when they honked at his car. The SUV behind them pulled out, and Kevin kicked out his front windshield so he and Wendy could escape. When the moving truck rammed Kevin's truck from behind, the engine shot outwards and the cooling fan located in the front collided with the man's head, carving the back of it into a bloody mess. Kevin and Wendy find a tacky mud flap girl necklace, with blood. Wendy and Kevin checks out the car, discovering it is Frankie. The fan sputters the last time, spreading Frankie's brains everywhere, as Wendy and Kevin watch in horror. Signs/Clues * Kevin takes a picture showing a fan behind Frankie's head. * The song "Turn Around, Look At Me" plays in Kevin's truck before the accident. thumb|300px|right|Frankie's Death * The word CONTROL on the message board at the restaurant disappears, indicating Wendy has no control over Frankie's death. *In the opening credits, a ferris wheel is shown having a lighting effect in the shape of a fan. * Frankie shares the same name as a character in Final Destination 2, Frankie. Ironically, that Frankie's death is also caused by a truck. * At the drive-thru beside Frankie's car, a yellow flower says CURLY FRIES. It looks like the fan that killed Frankie and the color is the same as his car. * In the opening scene there's a picture of a circus freak bitting down on a saw. * The Hice Pale Ale beer truck in Final Destination 2 was shown in the drive-thru. The Final Destination The motor fan that kills Frankie appears in the opening sequence of ''The Final Destination''. Trivia *﻿Many viewers believe that Frankie's camera caused Devil's Flight to crash, and are confused as to how the crash still occured. However, this is not the case; the actually problem was that the hydraulics were already damaged (which is shown when oil leaks under Lewis's seat), and the camera caused it to break, causing the crash. Because Wendy's freak out, and Lewis and Kevin fighting, held up the ride, the hydraulics continued to leak, and by the time the ride started there was no need for the camera. *Choosing to save Frankie from the fan allows the viewer to watch what he has recorded on his camera. During which, he attempts to become a better man, but soon falls into his old ways. * In an alternate ending, Frankie actually survives when he's saved by Kevin. However, he suffers a neck injury and is later thrown in jail for sexual harrassment. * In the novel, Frankie was actually decapitated by the fan blade. * In the original script of Final Destination 3 Frankie was never going to die. * The stuff about Frankie being a graduate was added later because Sam was too old to play a highschool student, but he was already considered perfect for the part. * The making of ''Final Destination 3 ''reveals that Frankie's orginal name was Scotty Cheek (it is said that in rehearsals Sam added an "s" to the character's last name by mistake). * The build up to Frankie's death was loosely based on a news report Jim Wong saw about people being held at gun at a Drive Thru. Jim realized the potential of having a death scene in a drive through, because it would be hard for someone to escape. Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie